MOTS3: Reaktywacja Royiaru czyli ''casting''
Mam za sobą parę dni szkoły. Nauczyciele mogą być, szkoła też niczego sobie, klasa też całkiem fajna, ale to mnie szczególnie nie obchodzi... Razem z Dorianem musimy reaktywować Royiaru, ale jak to zrobić. Postanowiłem zrobić casting do zespołu. Najlepsi zostaną zapisani no i... zaczną się treningi. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to koszmar. Wychodziłem z długiego szarego korytarza, aby dostać się na halę. Zza lady wyskoczył na mnie Dorian trzymając piłkę od kosza. Zaczął ją odbijać po ziemi, a potem wrzucił do kosza stojącego parę metrów od nas. - Cela to Ty masz nadal dobrego. - powiedziałem. Dorian podszedł do kosza, wziął go i ustawił nieco dalej. Potem rzucił piłkę w moją stronę, ja bez żadnego wysiłku złapałem ją. - Rzuć piłkę do kosza. Sufit korytarza miał wymiary 8 m wysokości i 20 szerokości, więc było trudno rzucić piłkę do góry. Namierzyłem kosza i rzuciłem piłkę tak jak podał mi ją Dorian. Piłka wpadła do kosza przewracając go. - No... Nic się z Twoją celnością również nie zmieniło. - Dobra, chodźmy na salę. Hala była wypełniona licealistami z pierwszych i drugich klas. Żaden trzecioklasista się nie zainteresował zapisami, ale mniejsza o to... Usiadłem koło pana Kazamiego i wyjąłem z torby notatnik i długopis. Dorian rozdał wszystkim piłki. Uczestnicy trzymali piłki bardzo mocno, gdyby był to balon, dawno by pękł. Dorian usiadł koło mnie i szpenął mi do ucha: - Wydaje mi się, że... Że to będzie katastrofa. - Trema ich pożera... - szepnąłem. Po chwili wstałem. - Eee... Czołem! Jestem Luke Blaze, a to Dorian Ruekai, tego pana nie muszę wam przedstawiać. To nasz trener i wuefista, pan Kazami. - A jednak przedstawiłeś. - powiedział chłopak w okularach schowany z wielkim drugoklasistą. - Móglbyś wyjść? - zapytałem. - J-ja? - Nie-nie-nie jąkaj się tak, nic Ci chyba nie zrobię, nie? Rzuć mi piłkę. Jąkała rzucił mi piłkę, a ja od razu bez zastanowienia rzuciłem ją do kosza nie patrząc się na niego. - Nie mądrzyj się dobra? Nie lubimy czegoś takiego... A teraz wszyscy ustawcie się w kolejce do kosza po prawej stronie. Macie jedną szansę, aby trafić do kosza z 8 metrów... z 8! Wszyscy jak powiedziałem, tak zaczęli robić. Mała liczba chłopaków trafiła do kosza z celnością. Było ich ze trzech na ok. piętnastu, o ile się nie mylę, ale oni byli wielcy, więc się nie dziwię. - Trochę kiepsko... - rzekł Dorian i wstał. - Słuchajcie! Teraz macie porozstawiane pachołki, macie je omijać kozłując piłkę jedną ręką. Potem robiąc dwutakt wrzucacie piłkę do kosza, jasne? Wszyscy kiwnęli głową. Rozpoczęły się treningi dwutaktu. Wszyscy albo gubili piłki, albo robili więcej niż cztery kroki i nie trafiali w kosza. - Po co jest ten biały kwadracik na tablicy?? Aby w niego trafiać! - krzyknąłem i złapałem się za głowę. Oni i tak tego nie rozumieli. - Stop, stop, stop, stop! Czy w do jasnej ciasnej nie rozumiecie co znaczy dwutakt?? Kozłujecie, dochodzicie do białej lini, robici dwa kroki, podskok i trafiacie w kwadrat, tak zdobędziecie punkt! - Jasne! - krzyknęli. - To się jeszcze okaże... ach! - westchnął głośno Dorian i usiadł. Podszedłem bliżej kosza, aby patrzeć na dwutakt wszystkich chłopaków. Jedna osoba zrobiła to bardzo dobrze... Nie wiem co się z nimi dzieje, albo chcą zabłysnąć, albo po prostu nie chcą pokazać swojego talentu... Po dwóch godzinach treningu, podałem notatki panu Kazami, a ten schował je do kieszeni. - Dzięki, że przyszedliście! Odezwiemy się w ciągu tygodnia! Kiedy chłopaki wyszli, strzeliłem facepalm i usiadłem na krześle. - Boże, oni nie umieją grać... Jedyne co im dobrze wychodzi to trzymanie piłkę w ręce i... i odbijanie jej o podłogę stojąc w miejscu... Trzeba... Nie wiem... Większość uczniów nie przyszła, przecież widział pan ilu ich było... 15? Na 100 pierwszorocznych lub drugorocznych? Nie oszukujmy się... - Spokojnie - uspokoił mnie Dorian. - Znajdziemy kogoś! - No, ja myślę! Na dzień dzisiejszy proponuję zakończyć zapisy... I tak te notatki są do wywalenia... Widzimy się jutro z samego rana na WF, tak? - zapytałem trenera. - Oczywiście! Jutro, godzina 8:10 widzę was wszystkich przed drzwiami hali. - Tak jest! WF to jedyne zajęcia, na które warto pójść. Wracaliśmy właśnie do domu. Mieliśmy masę lekcji, więc dzisiaj raczej nie pójdziemy zagrać w kosza, ale będziemy mieli szansę na WF'ie. - Dobra, ziom, sztama. - rzekł Ruekai. - Sztama. - odpowiedziałem i poszedłem do domu. Od razu wziąłem się za odrabianie lekcji, potem walnąłem się spać... Kategoria:Seria Mokuteki o tassei suru Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10